1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance used in the general field of kinesitherapy for applying static tension force to the gastrocnemius-calcaneus tendon and its associated muscles to treat a contracture and thereby increase the range of motion of the ankle joint. Such tendon is commonly referred to as the heel cord.
2. Problem
In the absence of regular stretching activity of the heel cord, a contracture may occur, namely, tightening of the heel cord and its associated muscles. Such a contracture results in a downward inclination of the foot resistive to normal upward motion. For example, the abnormal downward inclination of the foot can result from a patient being bedridden or chairbound or following complete or partial immobilization of the ankle joint for treatment of an orthopedic or soft tissue injury, such as after injury to the heel cord itself or nearby bones.